Broken Wings (Learning To Fly)
by Destiel and the Songs
Summary: DESTIEL. Basically it's about Cas recovering from falling. Because this website doesnt have enough of those.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! It's really short, later chapters will be longer. I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Destiel would be canon.**

****_angels are watching over you_

_Sam was out who-knows-where. Castiel and Dean were all alone in the motel room. Dean was sleeping. Cas had curled up next to him like a kitten, wings wrapped around the hunter. Dean shifted in his sleep so his head was rested on one of Cas's wings. Dean's warm breath on the dark feathers sent shivers up Castiel's spine. Cas hadn't thought to turn angel radio off. He was zapped away to Heaven, where Naomi was waiting in front of thousands of clones of Dean.  
"Kill them," Naomi said._

_falling_

_Metatron had been lying. None of that crap about closing heaven had been true. Now Castiel's wings were burning off his back. Hitting the ground hurt. He couldn't heal himself. Castiel wasn't an angel of the Lord. He was a human. Cas stood up and looked at the sky. Cas's brother's were falling. Thousands of orange drops of fire. _How could God just leave and let all of this happen?_ the fallen angel thought. Sam and Dean probably needed him. But he couldn't hear them if they were calling. Cas felt a tear run down his cheek. He started walking._

**__****I will have more up tonight! Please follow, review, and favorite if you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**IM GETTING FEELS FROM MY OWN WRITING BEWARE DESTIEL FLUFF AND A KISS**

Cas woke up in the bunker. He must've passed out from exhaustion. He had been asleep at the table. A warm blanket was around his shoulders. The slightly confused ex-angel looked around. Sam was sitting across from Cas. Dean walked in carrying plated with burgers from the three of them. Cas ate his burger like a goat.

"Dean can you make me another burger? I am extremely hungry."

Sam stood up. "I'll make it," he said. The taller brother walked to the kitchen to make a burger for his friend.

"Cas are you okay man?" Dean asked.

Castiel suddenly noticed a searing pain on his back. "My wings," he said. "They burned off." Cas looked Dean in the eye. "I'm not an angel anymore."

"What exactly happened? What made all of you fall?"

"Metatron. He lied to me. He made a spell that cast all of the angels out of heaven. He used my grace in it. I was the first to fall."

"Metatron can go eternally fuck himself." The hunter pulled the fallen angel into a tight hug. "Cas," Dean said, their faces only a few inches away, "I-"

Dean never got to complete his thought. His younger brother came in carrying a plate of burgers. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean replied, settling back into his chair trying to act normal.

Cas's wing scars hurt more with every passing minute. Dean couldn't stand seeing his best friend in pain.

"Cas, we need to clean your back up," the hunter said gently. He took Cas to the bathroom where he got out various ointments and painkillers. "I need you to take off your shirt," Dean said. Cas obeyed without any question, revealing two large scars on his back. They were at least a foot long and very deep.

"You can put stuff on it," the fallen angel said.

"It will hurt," Dean said.

"Dean, what were you going to tell me earlier when Sam was making the burgers?"

"Oh forget it."

"Dean." Cas looked the hunter straight in the eye, like he had so many times before. But he could tell Dean was hiding emotion.

Dean put his hand on Castiel's cheek. "I love you Cas," he said.

Completely in sync, not breaking eye contact, they kissed. Dean didn't kiss Cas. Cas didn't kiss Dean. They kissed each other. They loved each other. They had loved each other since Cas pulled his soul mate out of perdition.

It was Cas who pulled away first. "I love you too, Dean. I would've told you earlier I just didn't think it was acceptable because..."

"Because we're both guys?"

"Yes." Cas looked at the ground.

For the rest of the evening, Dean helped his fallen angel clean his scars. Something had changed between the two of them. They weren't just friends, they were lovers. Cas reminded Dean of a kitten; aloof at first, but constantly growing more affectionate. Cas insisted on sleeping on the same bed as the hunter. Cas could only sleep if Dean was holding him.

_Yes, he is a kitten, _Dean thought as he fell asleep.

**WELL THERE'S YOUR DESTIEL FLUFF I HOPE YOU LIKED IT **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a few days to update but here's the next chapter ｡◕‿◕｡ ****Sarah is an OC so i own her FYI i have no idea if an angel would actually be named Sarah...**

The weeks passed in a blur. Cas cried every night. He ate more than the brothers thought was humanly possible. He cried every night. The fallen angel slept with his hunter. They didn't have sex. They just cuddled and occasionally kissed. Dean took care of Cas's scars. For once Sam tried not to interrupt their relationship. Cas kept his awkwardness. Dean was actually happy about this. It was somewhat embarassing for Dean to have to explain everything to Castiel, but his cluelesness why the hunter loved the fallen angel. It made Cas Cas.

Eventually, they ran out of food in the bunker.

"Dean, we don't have anymore food in the bunker," the ex angel said. "I must go to get some."

"Dude you can't go alone," Dan replied. "You ca't zap yourself places anymore and you can't drive."

"Will you accompany me?"

"Yes."

They got in the impala. Sam stayed home with Crowley, who was still in the unstable state of being halfway between human and demon.

"Dean will you teach me how to drive?"

"Yes just not right now."

They drove in silence.

Dean had found a Busty Asian Beauties magazine at the store. He wasn't paying any attention to Castiel.

Cas was looking for more burgers when a figure came up behind him. With an angel blade on the back of his neck, Cas was led out of the store quietly by another fallen angel.

Dean looked up from his magazine. Cas was nowhere to be seen.

"Cas!" he said loudly. The cashier was also missing. _I might as well take advantae of this and get some free pie,_ Dean thought.

As soon as Cas had been forced out of the store, we as knocked unconcious by his kidnapper. He woke up tied to a chair in some sort of dungeon. His kidnapper had been an attractive brunette woman-probably in her mid 20's.

"Hello Castiel," Castiel's little sister Sarah said.

**Sorry that was really short but I have to go to sleep now (◡‿◡✿) Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
